Continue
by kiboutoyume
Summary: Zack calls Angeal out to help him with training, but that isn't what he really wants to discuss. AngealxZack, contains mpreg


"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Angeal's voice sounded over the _swoosh_ of the training room door closing behind him, breaking Zack out of his thoughts. The younger of the two rubbed the back of his neck, his gloved fingertips brushing over his skin lightly covered in sweat. He was nervous, but he hoped he only looked as though he had been training.

"Yeah, about that…" he started, "could you show me how you fought that bomb again?"

It wasn't really what Zack had come there for.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Forgotten already?" He didn't wait long for an answer before he tossed a simulator headset to Zack and put on his own.

Zack allowed Angeal to plug in the settings, silently impressed by the speed with which he did it. It didn't surprise him though; his mentor was an experienced member of SOLDIER, after all.

A high-pitched sound filled Zack's ears as computer simulated graphics were built around himself to create a warm, barren wasteland. It stretched out as far as the eye could see and he swallowed before he felt a drop of sweat slide down his pant covered thigh.

When his gaze stopped on Angeal a few feet in front of him, he was surprised to make eye contact with him. In his subtle way, Angeal looked a little perplexed and began to open his mouth—

"So, are you gonna show me or do I have to go find one myself?" Zack practically blurted out.

Angeal's lips curved into a small smirk. "I'll show you as soon as you tell me what's been bothering you."

Zack hated it when Angeal did this. Essentially, it meant he couldn't win.

"It's nothing," he insisted and looked away. Angeal was seeing right through him, he knew it.

He heard the larger man's steps come closer, putting just a few feet between them. "Zack, look," Angeal said in a soft voice, one that differed from how he talked to him in public, "if it's about our relationship, you know you can talk to me about it, don't you?"

Zack shook his head and stared at the ground. How in the world was he going to say this? "It's..." he paused and then sighed, dropping his arms to his sides. "It's about me, okay?"

"About you? If you're uncomfortable, Zack--"

The younger of the two closed his eyes tightly and clenched one of his fists. "I'm pregnant, Angeal." He wasn't good at beating around the bush.

"You…" Angeal's voice was deep, concerned, but not disgusted or angry.

"It's yours, but I'm sure you won't have the time to--"

Zack's speech was cut off as his jaw was gripped by large, strong fingers, his head moved to look directly into Angeal's glowing blue eyes.

"Do not say that," the first class SOLDIER commanded. "You are no burden on me, Zack Fair, and I would be throwing away my honor if I did not take care of you."

That said, the grip began to loosen. Zack sighed softly, deflating. "So you're saying you'll be there with me to get the abortion."

"No, Zack." Angeal's quick response caused the younger man's eyes to widen. "I'm saying we'll take care of it."

Hands shook at the second class SOLDIER's sides as Angeal's hand moved from Zack's chin down to just below the two belts at his waist. When he realized what his mentor was doing, Zack's cheeks warmed, the backs of two fingers stroking over the small bump that was just starting to form at his lower belly.

"Angeal…?"

There was a brief pause as the taller man stared at the middle of the one he loved most. "If you're willing to carry it Zack, I'll be willing to raise it with you," Angeal explained. "It won't be easy, of course."

"Right. Are… you sure?" Zack questioned, his voice soft. He hadn't thought the older man would want a child, not when he was unmarried, not when his partner was nearly ten years his junior, not when conception was possible only because of mako cells affecting the reproductive system.

The curve of Angeal's lips didn't form a smirk this time, but a smile. "I'm sure. After all, I am going to need someone else to tell my lectures to soon. They're having less of an effect on you now."

Zack's own lips tugged upwards at that and he lifted a hand to grasp the larger one at his stomach. "Then it's decided. We'll keep it."

Angeal nodded and leaned forward slightly to place a brief kiss on Zack's lips. Drawing back, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"I wonder how Sephiroth will take the news," Zack mused aloud.

Angeal's thumb faltered and hit the wrong button.


End file.
